Kotna odeszła,został tylko Kosogłos
by AnnieCrestaPL
Summary: Przemyślenia Katniss związane z błędem,który zadecydował o jej dalszym życiu. Dlaczego nie wybrała Gale'a,a życie zdecydowała spełnić z Peeta. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała,że kocha Gale'a Można powiedzieć,że Galeniss.


Kolejny raz,może setny szła tą samą drogą.Ostatnio robiła to idealne 2 lata, nigdy nie zapomni dożynek przed 74 Głodowymi Igrzyskami.

Droga była zarośnięta, nagie stopy oplatały zielone pokrzywy, nie czuła poparzeń, ból był dla niej zbyt naturalny. Czułą, iż nikt już dawno nie szedł tą drogą. Nie ma czym się dziwić. Wiedzieli o niej tylko ona i on.

On, ten przez którego nie mogła zasnąć. Niby złe już za nią, koniec wojny, nie będzie kolejnych brudnych Igrzysk, razem z Peeta mogą stworzyć rodzinę. Mogło być idealnie...mogła zapomnieć, zapomnieć o przyjacielu, o przyjacielu, który kochał ją inaczej niż siostrę.

Nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć do czasu,gdy uświadomiła sobie,że go stracił czasu gdy wybrała innego, nie sprzeciwił się,odszedł. Chciał żeby sama podjęła wybór z kim chce spędzić życie, opuścił ją bez słowa.

Czasami pisze do Gale'a listy, potem wkłada do koperty, a następnie ń uwalnia emocje związane z uświadomieniem sobie,że straciła osobę,którą kochała. Gale należał do niej przez te wszystkie lata dopóki Kapitol nie rozerwał łączących ich więzi.

Katniss pamięta jak w trakcie rebelii uświadomiła sobie,iż nie mogą być jedyni przyjaciółmi.Wówczas zignorowała to, nie zwróciła uwagi na to co miało prawo zadecydować o jej dalszym życiu. Odrzuciła uczucie. Mogła żyć szczęśliwie.

To brzmi głupio. Brzmi jakby kompletnie straciła zmysły. Co się stało z Katniss Everdeen,która obiecywała chłopcu od chleba wieczną miłość?Z tą która ponoć bezgranicznie kochała Peete?

Tamta Katniss umarła,umarła wraz z odejściem Gale'a.

Wmawiała sobie tą miłość. Mówiła sobie, że kocha Mellarka bo tak było by lepiej dla mamy i dla Prim, dla dwunastki, dla Panem, dla zasranego Kapitolu. Nie myślała o sobie. To ją zgubiło. Bała przyznać się do miłości do Gale'a. Bała się mimo, iż znała jego uczucia. Tak. Dziewczyna, która igrała z ogniem odczuwała strach przed miłością.

Wkroczyła na polanę. Na tą samą na której toczyła z nim długie rozmowy, o sobie i o nim, można było by powiedzie,że rozmawiali o swojej wspólnej przyszłości.

Tu nie zmieniło się nic. Usiadła na wilgotnej od rosy zielonej trawie. Głucho wpatrywała się w wioskę zwycięzców. Tam gdzieś spał Peeta, szczęśliwy. Skrzywdziła go. Kosogłos okrutnie zranił chłopaka. Tam gdzieś leżał Haymitch, zapewne zalany chrapał w swoim obleśnym pokoiczku. Tam gdzieś siedziała jej mama. Matka,która kompletnie zgubiła się w własnym świecie po śmierci Primrose .

Tam gdzieś powinna leżeć ona, Katniss Everdeen. Ale nie potrafiła, nie potrafiła zasnąć myśląc o Gale'u. Poszła w miejsce, które było z nim jej pierwszym skojarzeniem. Liczyła na to, że go tu spotka. Była głupia. Wiedziała, że on nie wróci, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż nikt nigdy nie powie do niej od tak Kotna. Nigdy nie wiedziała, że było to dla niej aż tak ważne .

Słońce wynurzyło się zza horyzontu. Nadszedł świt. Trzeba wstać i ruszyć do wioski Zwycięzców,zwycięzców którzy tak naprawdę stracili wszystko. Peeta w końcu zrozumie,że go nie kocha. Ona się tym nie przejmie. Tu już nic nie ma sensu.

Zapewne dziś napisze kolejny list, kupi kopertę, a potem pozwoli aby ogień pochłonął jej kilkugodzinny efekt pracy. Potem nadejdzie wieczór. Znowu tu wróci.

Katniss Everdeen,dziewczyna która igra z ogniem została zniszczona, umarła. Żyje bo musi. Uratowała Panem, ale gdzieś po drodze straciła siebie .  
Zgubiła się i już się nie odnajdzie. Jej życie stanowią tylko wspomnienia o niej i o Gale'u. Ciekawe co teraz robi, czym się zajmuję. Może jest szczęśliwy, ma taką nadzieję. Zbyt bardzo go skrzywdziła, pragnie jego radości.

Po jej policzku spływa łza, po niej kolejna. Tyle razy obiecywała sobie, że zapomni. To tylko głuche obietnice, wiedziała, że nic z nich nie wyniknie. Kotna odeszła wraz z odejściem Gale'a. Został tylko Kosogłos, niemy symbol rebelii.


End file.
